Vehicles such as electric scooters and electric vehicles not having an internal combustion engine are being developed in these years. A motor as the drive source for such vehicles is housed in a metallic casing to protect its interior.
This casing is formed of a case and a cover both made of metal such as aluminum. After placing the component parts of the motor in the case, the cover is mounted, and the case and the cover are assembled by means of bolts. In this case, a control system for controlling to drive the motor is formed on the exterior of the casing.
Since the motor configured as described above generally has the control system on the exterior of the casing, there are drawbacks as described below.
For example, when the motor is mounted on a scooter body, the motor and the control system must be mounted separately. Besides, they have to be connected mutually with cables accurately, and this wiring work is very troublesome.
Besides, since the motor and the control system must be mounted separately, it is necessary to provide a space for the motor, a space for the control system, and a space for the cables to connect them.
Especially, since the control system has a heating element, a radiating part is needed for the control system in addition to a radiating part (heat sink) for the motor. Therefore, a large space is required therefor.
In addition, the cables connecting the motor with the control system are readily damaged when they are fitted to the scooter body or when the scooter is running.
On the other hand, the motor may be entirely molded with resin instead of a metallic assembling casing to have the molded resin as the casing. But, there are disadvantages that radiation is poor because of the resin, and a mechanical strength is degraded.
In view of the above, the invention is to provide a compact and reliable motor, which is assembled and mounted with ease and also a method of manufacturing it.